1. Field of Invention
This present invention relates to new polyetherimideimides as following structural formula(I), which can be made by effecting reaction between an aromatic bis(ether anhydride) and an organic diamine or an aromatic bis(nitro imideimide) and a metal salt of diol. ##STR3## Wherein, R is ##STR4##
Ar is selected from alkyl or phenyl derivatives with 6 to 12 carbons, and p is integral number between 10 and 1000.
2. Description of Related Art.
Engineering plastic describes plastic as having properties of broad range of temperature, of good mechanical stress, and of being used as structure products under severe physical and chemical conditions for a long time, so having industrial utility as basic materials of many industrial accessories.
Engineering plastic has discovered many practical uses which utilize plastic as a basic material instead of metal, wood and ceramic in the today's automobil, airplane, electrics, electronics and precision instruments, by improving many of the disadvantages of common plastics, which include low heat-resistance, low chemical-resistance, incombustibility, lack of hardness, poor electrical and mechanical properties, but still maintaining the advantage of flexibility easy to process.
Polyimide is one of the polymers which has excellent heat-resistance and which was first synthesized by Bogard and Renshaw in 1908 [T. M. Bogard and R. R. Renshaw, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 30, 1140 (1908)]
Prior to the present invention polyimides were generally made from a polyamide acid intermediate. As shown by Edwards U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,614, the polyamide acid is preferably obtained by reacting the organic dianhydride and the organic diamine with a dipolar aprotic solvent at temperatures of 50.degree. C. or below. One of the reasons for careful temperature control is that premature formation of water of reaction leads to depolymerization of polymer. In addition, imidization occurs as soon as the temperature exceeds optimum limits which can decrease polymer solubility and solution shelf life. Polyimides are intractable and decompose before they can be melted. At best, the more readily processable polyamide acid can be converted to a film or coating. Therefore, numerous investigations have been carried out to develop heat-resistant resins which have a high glass transition temperature and can be processed over that glass transition temperature.
The origin of these investigations came about with the introduction of the polyetherimide. Polyetherimides are those having-o-(ether) bonds which provide flexibility to the polyimide structure and may have a variety of molecular structures depending on the raw materials used, among which, as shown in the structural formula(A), which is prepared by an imidization reaction using aromatic bis(etheranhydride) and organic diamine. ##STR5##
The present invention is based on the polyetherimide that an imide function is additionally inserted still retaining phthalimide function and ether function. There is provided by the present invention, a method for making polyetherimideimides which are proivded improved properties as compared to existing resins.